fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Kaleido Conscripts
Kaleido Conscripts is a new game created by Dylan as a solo project. It is yet another umbrella fighting game and even though the Fantendo is full of them, Dylan felt the need to make another one. It has somewhat unique features exclusive to this game, such as power rings, items that boost special stats and effects of characters, as well as some other modes asides from your classic fight-it-out. Story Kaleido Conscripts contains a giant story wrapped up into 3 different parts. Players will challenge computers on stages, travel through different worlds of characters, and even engage in battles similar to the games of some of the playable fighters. In addition, it has been confirmed that there will be DLC packs that include additions to the story. Story 1 - Aspiration Purge Coming soon! Mini Events Mini Events are small minigames that players can play to earn prizes. Each character has 1 Mini Event associated with them, and the events themselves differ greatly, from exploring areas and finding treasure to shooting down evil. Prizes can include power rings, figurines, stamps, and other items. A list of all the mini events will arive shortly. Kaleido Warp Kaleido Warp is the other main single-player mode. It is a time rush mode where players go face to face in a survival/platformer game. You start off by choosing 1 character, and you can choose to have 24, 49, or 99 CPUs. Your mission is to travel through different lands, defeat enemies, and collect as many Spheres Of Chroma as possible. Spheres Of Chroma can be obtained by defeating enemies, or finding them out in the open. Each character has a unique set of attacks consisting of different elements: Jab, Blaze, Chill, Slice, Blast, and Launch. The Jab is a basic move for defeating enemies, while the latter 5 are more powerful, have added effects, and can be used to solve puzzles, though they must be charged. There are always 200 different Spheres Of Chroma, and all of them are needed by one character to win. The Kaleido Warp is a very large dungeon filled with different areas and original enemies. Upon encountering a CPU, the two engage in a duel using their regular attacks. Whoever wins steals the other character's Spheres Of Chroma, and the loser loses a "chance" and warps to the entering point. If a character loses all 3 chances, they must forfeit. Should one player manage to collect all theSpheres Of Chroma, they can open a gateway simply known as the Locked Door. The Locked Door contains a surprise final boss that the challenger must face. If an alive player manages to enter the Locked Door while it is being challenged, they will side with the enemy. If they land a KO on the challenger, they steal the Spheres Of Chroma and continue the fight. Losing causes you to warp to the entrance of the Locked Door without losing any spheres should the boss itself have killed you. At the end of the game, the Spheres Of Chroma will eventually turn into a bunch of different collectibles that can be viewed in the game. The number of collectibles recieved will equal the number of spheres you have. If you lose you're given one consolation prize. Collectibles There are many different collectibles in this game. The most important of these are the Power Rings. Power Rings are spherical devices that one can equip onto certain characters. The different rings can power up different attributes of attacks such as physical, special, ranged, close combat, and more. Others can change different elements of attacks or give new attacks to characters. Still others can benefit the physical characteristics of a player, by making them more ressilient or speedier. The rings are equipped to characters themselves, rather than having one set of rings for every character. The rings take up a certain amount of "memory" on a disk-when the disk is full no more rings can be used. These disks can be saved as sets for different characters. In addition, there are figurines of characters from all the different series. They can be collected through Kaleido Warp and they depict characters from different series. A secret addition is that the more trophies you collect from a certain series, the more powerful the characters from those series will become. Characters Starters 13/??? Unlockable 14/???